


Side Effects

by Izzoso



Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Chris gets drugged, Krattcest - Freeform, M/M, Sick Fic, Smut with a little bit of plot, by accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzoso/pseuds/Izzoso
Summary: Chris gets sick and Martin takes care of him... a little too well.
Relationships: Chris Kratt/Martin Kratt
Comments: 10
Kudos: 129





	Side Effects

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Awolfthatneverhowls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awolfthatneverhowls/gifts).



> I’m back! Sort of. I heard AWolfThatNeverHowls is laid up in bed, so I thought I’d write up a sick doc for them, and all you lovely, disgusting, krattcest lovers. 
> 
> As always, I wrote this quickly and didn’t really edit it afterwards. beware of spelling mistakes, grammar errors, and those darn pesky plot holes!

Ever since Chris’ first sniffle, Martin had been watching him like a hawk. His brother hated getting sick and would ignore and deny it for as long as he could. It often went one of two ways: Chris either beat his cold and went on with life, or he crashed. Hard. There never seemed to be an in-between. Martin watched him slowly falling behind everyone else, dragging his feet as he went. This seemed like a crash hard kind of situation. 

“You feeling okay?” Martin asked, falling into place beside him. 

Chris looked like he was having an internal debate with himself before finally giving a reluctant head shake.

That’s when Martin knew for sure that Chris was really sick. And of course he would never admit it, but Martin was thrilled. He secretly looked forward to the rare moments that Chris actually came down with something because it was the only time his brother would let him fuss over him. 

Martin was already starting to make a mental list of what supplies he should stop and buy as they walk to the parking garage. The whole team piled awkwardly into the Createrra, and Chris immediately fell asleep. Or passed out. Probably the latter, judging the way Chris had trudged to the car; aimlessly putting one foot in front of the other like a zombie. 

“We better stop and get sleeping beauty some cold medicine.” Martin whispered to the team. “I think Jimmy used the last of our supply during his last cold.”

“I hope I didn’t pass it on to Chris.” Jimmy frowned. “It was a doozy.”

They were in Hong Kong, and no one on the team could speak or read Cantonese. It took a few minutes to finally locate a drug store, and even longer to figure out what medicine was for what. Martin walked around the small, dimly lit store, frowning at the different boxes and bottles on the shelves. He did his best to ask the store clerk, in very broken and mispronounced Cantonese what exactly he was looking for. 

The older man simply smiled at him, grabbed a bottle off the shelf behind the counter and rang it through the register. As Martin grabbed his change and the bag, the old man winked at him. It threw him off. Martin simply gave him an awkward smile and said goodbye. 

“Any luck?” Koki asked quietly, trying not to wake Chris. 

“Yeah. I think so.” Martin waved the bag as he slid into the drivers seat. 

“Poor baby.” Aviva cooed. “I haven’t seen him this off for a while.”

When they pulled inside the Tortuga, Martin had to practically carry his brother out of the vehicle. Chris felt feverish against Martin’s bare arms. 

“I’m going to put him in bed.” Martin said, half dragging Chris down the hallway. “We’ll see how the medicine works.”

He gently toed the door closed behind him and laid Chris on the bed. Naturally, Chris pried his eyes open at the exact moment that Martin was undressing him to put his pajamas on. “Not tonight, Bro, I have a headache.” Chris joked. 

“Ha-ha,” Martin played along, willing himself not to fumble from the innuendo. “Like I want your germs.”

Chris grinned sleepily, which was one of Martin’s favorite sights. “You’re going to get them regardless, you know.”

“Nope.” Martin said decidedly, fastening the string on Chris’ flannel bottoms and nudging him to lay back down in the bed. “I am immune to your germs.”

Chris snorted, which didn’t sound like much. He was obviously very stuffed up. 

“I got this new medicine.” Martin grinned. He poured out a very viscous brown goo into a tiny cup. “Ancient Chinese remedy. It’s supposed to knock out a cold overnight and make you sleep through it all.”

“Really?” Chris asked, making grabby hands as he started having a coughing fit. Chris drank down a dose and coughed harder. 

“Well, no. I actually have no idea what it is.” Martin admitted, grinning at the murderous stare his brother gave him. “But the man in the store seemed to be very confident. He even winked at me!”

“Since when is winking a sign that someone is to be trusted?” Chris grumbled. “It tasted like poison. It’s probably a cure-all because the cold goes away, you know, when you die.”

“Come on, Chris.” Martin laughed, placing a hand on his brother’s chest and forcing him to lay back. “I only paid like 380 Hong Kong dollars for it. I think buying poison would be pricier.”

“380? That’s like $50 USD, Martin!” Chris groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes. “This is how I die. Poisoned by my own brother.”

“Maybe it’s just extra strength...” Martin offered. They both stared at each other, as if waiting for Chris to drop dead. Finally, Chris rolled his eyes and laid back. “You can go now.”

“Scoot over.” Martin ignored him, nudging him aside with his knee. “I’m going to stay and make sure I didn’t actually poison you.”

“Fine, but no cuddling. Your feet are always freezing.” Chris huffed. Martin grinned but didn’t retort. Instead he grabbed his creature pod from his jacket and returned to the bed. 

In that short amount of time, Chris had passed out, hard. Now that he couldn’t fight him, Martin leaned over his brother and felt his forehead, then his cheeks, tut-tuting at the warm skin. Chris groaned uncomfortably. Probably from the sensation of Martin’s cold hands on his hot skin. Hopefully not because Chris’ insides were slowly turning to liquid goo, or whatever poison did to human bodies. 

He lingered for a moment, brushing Chris’ hair out of his eyes and tracing his hairline. Martin had always found his brother attractive, even though he knew it was wrong. Sighing, he quickly pulled his hand back before his thoughts could travel any further into prohibited territory.

As if it were a sign, Chris sneezed himself awake. He regarded Martin’s presence in his bed dismissively and turned over to snuggle with his blankets, breathing loudly and coughing a little.

Martin gave his brother a pitying smile before returning his attention to his creature pod. He opened up the latest issue of Canadian Journal of Forest Research, hoping to read himself to sleep. By the fourth paragraph, Chris started to get restless. 

Martin checked his brother’s temperature, and found him still hot. The touch must have woken him as Chris immediately rolled over onto his stomach and groaned irritably into his pillow. “What the fuck did you give me?”

“I just got you some behind the counter cold meds.” Martin said, putting a hand on Chris’ back. “Are you alright?” 

Chris’ only reply was a groan. Martin immediately grabbed the bottle, took a picture of it and then reverse image searched it on google. His stomach dropped as he read the English results. It was a medicine alright, but it had outrageous side effects. So outrageous, apparently some people used the drug recreationally. Martin let out a groan himself as he read the reason why. One of the listed side effects was ‘increased sexual appetite’. He wanted to say “Better that then diarrhea!” but somehow he didn’t think the joke would be taken well. 

Fuck, why didn’t he read the box better? He had effectively drugged his brother with viagra. Martin reached for him, but Chris pulled away, whining pitifully into his pillow. “For the love of god, don’t touch me.”

“Shit, Chris. I’m sorry. What can I do?” Martin mumbled, his face heating up to burning levels. 

“Go away.” Chris panted. 

“I was just trying to help, I didn’t mean-“

“Can you just… leave.” Chris cut him off, writhing slightly. “I’m not poisoned, so you don’t need to stay. Thank you for drugging me with fucking Viagra.”

“It’s not Viagra...” Martin mumbled.

“Martin, go.”

The way Martin saw it, he had two choices. He could leave and have it be weird, or he could stay and… have it be weird. Staying offered the added plus of being involved, maybe, god could he even… he tested the waters by hesitantly running a hand down Chris’ spine. “This is my fault. Let me help you.”

“Shit.” Chris hissed, squirming as Martin brazenly went lower. “This is not how this was supposed to happen.”

Martin’s eyes widened, but instead of pulling away he moved closer to Chris, encouraged that his brother hadn’t pushed him away or protested. He wouldn’t take this any further if Chris said no. His fingers toyed with the waistband of Chris’ pajama pants. “What do you mean, this wasn’t the way it was supposed to happen?”

“Never mind.” Chris muttered, taking a deep breath and turning onto his side, pressing his back against Martin’s chest. His hands shook as he grabbed onto Martin’s arm and wrapped it around him. “Just do it.”

“Are you sure? We’re brothers, and-“

“You offered, Martin. Please help me. I-it’s too intense and I’m too unsteady to do it myself.” Chris panted. “Afterwards we can just pretend it never happened, okay?”

“Yeah. Of course.” Martin replied huskily. Of course he would help his brother in his time of need. Especially since this was his fault. This had nothing to do with how he actually felt about his brother, he told himself. 

Martin wrapped his hand around Chris’ very hard erection, almost getting headbutt in the process as Chris threw his head back, gasping from the sensation. He slowly ran the pads of his fingers up and down the shaft, watching his brothers face to figure out what he liked best.

Martin decided that Chris made truly fascinating noises when the head of his cock was played with. Chris, meanwhile, grasped the sheets and arched his back. 

Martin tightened his grasp around Chris and stroked him purposefully, drinking in every gasped breath and silent moan that escaped his brothers mouth. 

“Martin.” Chris said, all breath and desperation. “Don’t stop.” 

Then he rolled onto his back and rested his hand on Martin’s jaw, gently guiding him towards his mouth. Martin could feel a shudder when his lips touched Chris’, then a pressure of his own as his brothers tongue sought his own out and deepened the kiss.

Martin had started slowly at first, but then sped up the pace, encouraged by the whimpering and moans coming from Chris. It wasn’t long before his brother cried out something that sounded exactly like Martin’s name, and come spilled over his hand and onto the sheets. Chris was limp in his arms, gasping for breath. Ignoring his own erection, Martin pulled his brother closer, planting small kisses along his neck and shoulder. 

“So... that wasn’t too weird, was it?” Martin asked quietly. There was no reply though. Chris had passed out again, now that he no longer had an aching need keeping him awake. 

Martin cleaned his brother up, doing his best not to wake him, before trudging off to the shower to take care of his own business. Afterwards, he stood under the water, hardly believing what had just happened less than ten minutes ago.

He had jerked off his brother. Chris had kissed him. Martin had enjoyed every minute of it.

Maybe he had been dosed with the strange Chinese medicine himself. This all had to be some crazy fever dream. 

Martin finished his shower, and then crawled back into bed with his brother. Maybe he would wake up in the morning and discover this really had all been a dream. He tried to not feel disappointed with that thought as he drifted off. 

-

The next morning, Martin awoke to find himself alone in bed. Maybe it had all been a dream. He frowned as he dragged himself from the blankets and sat on the edge of the bed. 

Even if it hadn’t been a dream, he knew he shouldn’t feel this way about the whole experience. He should feel mortified, embarrassed, gross. Not happy and elated. 

Before he could finish processing his thoughts, the bathroom door opened and his brother stepped out. Chris stared at him, chewing his lip. He only did that when he felt awkward. 

Martin’s heart dropped. This was it. The moment his brother crushed him. It was only fair. It was incest, after all, and it was all Martin’s fault. He deserved it. And yet, Martin couldn’t bring himself to hear the soul-crushing words he knew were about to tumble out of Chris’ mouth. 

“Hey Chris. How are you feeling? You look a lot better. Are you running a temperature?" Martin immediately started rambling. Maybe if he kept talking for the rest of his life, Chris would never be able to get a word in. Never be able to say the words he was dreading to hear. He reached out, intending to press the back of his hand to Chris’ forehead to check the temperature.

Chris’ hand shot up and grabbed Martin’s wrist, pulling his hand down. It effectively silenced Martin, who immediately braced himself. But Chris didn't let go. Another couple of inches and they would have been holding hands. Martin looked down at their point of contact and watched blankly as Chris’ thumb rubbed slowly up and down the sensitive underside of his wrist, right over his pulse point. It was enough to send a rush of tingles up his arm.

“I never returned the favour last night.” Chris said quietly. “I’m sorry.”

Martin was gobsmacked. Yes, he decided. He was obviously still in the throes of a fever dream. There was no other explanation. 

“Didn’t you wonder what I meant when I blurted out last night that this wasn’t the way it was supposed to happen?” Chris stared at the floor. “I-I’ve known how you felt about me for a long time. It’s obvious to me, probably because I felt the same way.”

“Really?” Was all Martin’s brain could come up with in the moment. 

“Yeah.” Was Chris’ equally eloquent reply. 

“So it wasn’t weird?” Martin smiled, tilting his head down to try and catch Chris’ eye. 

“Oh, it was definitely weird.” Chris replied, shyly looking up. “But maybe with more practice, it wouldn’t feel so strange.”

Chris tentatively reached up and put his hand on Martin’s jaw, guiding him down for a kiss. It brought flashbacks of last night, and Martin couldn’t stop the moan, even if he tried. 

“I’m sorry for drugging you.” Martin said against his brothers lips. “Even if it did help us shed our inhibitions.”

“Roofied is more like it.” Chris laughed. “Where’s that medicine anyway?”

“Over there.” Martin pointed in the general vicinity of behind him. “Even though it technically works, I suppose we should get rid of it before one of the other team members tried a dose next time they’re sick.”

“I was thinking we should hold onto it.” Chris said quietly. 

“If this is because I spent a lot of money on it, I-“

“No no no. I mean for when you get sick.”  
Chris chuckled. 

“I told you, I’m immune to your germs.” Martin said, and in the next breath sneezed. “Oh shit.”


End file.
